Ask 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye
by TheHawk'sEye
Summary: Want to ask Riza Hawkeye some questions? Do you want to give her some comments, suggestions and violent reactions? Just click the button below.
1. Riza Hawkeye

Dear viewers of Fanfictions,

After seeing the _interesting_ things that the Colonel, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell posted here, I decided to have my own Ask Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye corner to satisfy your curiosity, to hear some of your comments, suggestion and violent reactions about me.

I would like to hear from you soon but keep in mind that I might not be able reply immediately. As you know, It's not that easy to do my work and keep a close eye to the colonel to make sure that he'll do his work at the same time.

That's all.

-1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye

* * *

**- Done after seeing "Anonymous", Eat My Metal Fist and Rockbell's Automail's fics. I hope it's okay to you that I'll be doing an "Ask" corner for Riza Hawkeye ( I got inspired, really. ^^)**


	2. Set 1

Finally, I had the time to answer all your questions. The colonel is just finishing his work and I've got nothing to do aside from waiting for him to finish, so I took this time to satisfy your curiosities.

* * *

First question is from **Darkness4Ichi**:

_Hello Ms. Riza!  
I'm Ichi-chan, a real FMA fan, and I wanted to ask you a few things! ^.^ (that only you could answer! ^,^)_

_1) I saw episode 51 of the 1st FMA series and I noticed you were wearing a short mini-skirt while you were sitting beside Roy's bed, I was wondering if you wore that because you knew it'd help his recovery, you know, so that he'd heal fast? XD  
was that the reason why you wore it that day? XD_

_2) in chapter 95 of the manga series you suddenly stopped and said 'When we are alone, the colonel calls me Riza' did you really mean that? Or was that really to check if it was Envy and not Roy? (You got startled when he called you Lt. when you were alone so does that mean it's true?) XD_

_3) And I hear you've got a tattoo on your back. (your father's research work was it?) and only Roy has seen it, right? *then you asked him to burn it during the Ishval war.* Uhm, would you please tell us the story how you showed it to him? *curious* XD (If I remember correctly that tattoo nearly covers your whole back right? *ahahahah*)_

_4) and I also noticed that on every single scene where Roy was on the phone you were always at the background. I know you are his subordinate, but I don't think that's just a coincidence if it happened so frequently! ^,^ *any special reason you were always there?*_

_5) and lastly Is there something between you and The colonel??_

_Please answer all of these questions honestly! ^,^ I'm really really curious! ^,^_

_Sincerely,  
Ichi-chan._

_And might I say, YOU ROCK! ^,^_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hmm… this is quite a long list of questions.

I have no idea why are you asking me this. I wearing that skirt have nothing to do with what you are thinking. It's a casual dress and there's nothing wrong when I wear one whenever I'm out of work.

If you read all the parts in the manga when we are alone, he still calls me 'Lieutenant'. Does that answer your question?

Yes, I have a tattoo in my back…wait, did you ever see it? Did a lot of people saw the tattoo on my back? That's invasion of privacy! And this question of yours is a bit personal you know. It doesn't concern you on how I showed it to him.

That is simply a coincidence. Of course, as a subordinate and personal aide, I need to be near him every time.

There is definitely nothing happening between the colonel and me. I'm just his subordinate and him, my commanding officer. Yes, I care for him but that's that.

* * *

The next set of questions is from **FireNetZuko:**

_Dear Riza,_

_I share this account with 3 other people... yet I do all the uploading and stuff since this site confuses them to no end, lol. Btw, I'm the 'Nut' part of the username._

_If Roy ever did become Fuhrer and make it so that all female soldiers would be required to wear miniskirts, what would you do?_

_How do you feel that in the movie you and Winry had very similiar hairstyles?_

_That's all I can think of to ask off the top of my head. Take your time on getting back, I do understand that working is tiring... along with babysitting Mustang._

_Sincerely,  
'Nut'_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hello there 'Nut',

Well, I will definitely do something so I wouldn't wear that perverted thing. The colonel could be such a pervert but I won't tolerate this kind of actions of him when he becomes the Fuhrer.

It's okay for me that we had almost the same hairstyle.

* * *

The last letter is from **Melody Elric:**

_Finally there's an ask Fic for you Miss, Riza._

_Alright, my question is. If you where in the middle of a war and had to pick between a 50 Cal. or a pistol. Which would be better?_

_Also I wanted to say, you so rock. YOu have great control ove rthose miltary lazy asses and you just show how strong women really are in this world. You really are an idol._

_-Melody Elric._

_P.S. You're gun is so cool!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hi Melody Elric,

I'm glad you like the idea that I put my own "Ask" corner.

Hmm… I think I would choose the 50 Cal. (specially the sniper rifle). It's better because I could shoot a target from a distance without them noticing me.

Once again, thank you for the compliment.

P.S. –Thank you and I know-

* * *

Well, that's all for now. The colonel is starting to slack off again.

I hoped I answered all your questions. If ever you still want to ask me something, don't hesitate.


	3. Set 2

Well, I'm back. Finally, I was able to go home early today. The colonel seems to be in the mood to do his paper works so he finished early. Now, to the new set of questions:

The first one came from **crazy2926:**

_HI THERE! This is awesome! I am so glad that you started your own "Ask Riza Hawkeye". You are an amazing person you know that! I could go on and on about how amazing, but I'm sure you know, and plenty of people should of told you already._

_I have a few questions,_

_how did you feel seeing Roy at Ishbal?  
Have you ever shot at him, as a joke or just taking your frustration out on him...I probably would...  
What is your favorite gun to use?  
Have you ever loved Roy, but stopped, or do you still love him but you won't tell him. (BTW, those chocolates were from him)  
Is there anyone you don't regret shooting?_

_I have a lot of questions...say Hi to Black Hayate for me! THANKS A BUNCH!!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Thanks so much for the appreciation.

For your first question, I wasn't really surprised to see him there, being a State Alchemist I knew from the start that he'll be sent to some war like that in Ishbal.

Hmm… I've never shot him…yet.

My favorite so far is the pistol. It's very handy and I can carry it anywhere I go.

NEXT question please. (Chocolates? You mean that black box I saw last time on my desk has chocolates inside and it's from him, the colonel?)

To tell you the truth, I always regret shooting people and killing them in the process.

I hope it satisfied you with my answers. Just keep the questions coming. I already say Hi to Black Hayate for you and you're welcome.

* * *

The second one came from **Dobby's Socks**:

_Heyo! Just wanted to say, you're definately one of the best characters in FMA. I don't watch the anime, so these will be strictly manga-based questions._

_Who do you like more, Mustang or Black Hayate?  
Did you go to school and then join the military, or did you stop in the middle of your education? (It doesn't specify what age you are when you join.)  
What is your opinion of the Elric brothers?  
Who is your closest friend? (We meet someone named Rebecca, I think.)  
What would you do if you had the chance to face off with Lust again? (Even though she's dead.)  
And finally-- What would you do if Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery wall-papered your apartment with pink and purple bunnies?_

_Yes, it is random. Anyways, you're really awesome and I hope the revolt and afterward turns out great for you!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hello. Thanks for the compliment.

Well, I like dogs… Black Hayate is well trained, well groomed, and is a nice male.

I am home-schooled during my childhood days up until my teens. I joined the military after my father died.

I think they are really nice and strong kids. I know they did something wrong in the past but they are back on their feet and are moving on forward which is, for me, a very brave thing to do.

Yes, you're right. Rebecca is my closest friend.

I think I would be able to defeat her this time.

I would definitely scold them for doing that stupid thing. They don't have any right to trash my apartment like that and maybe, just maybe I might shoot them as well so that they'd remember never to do it again.

That's okay and I'm hoping for that too. Thank you again.

* * *

The third letter is from Melody Elric

_Alright Riza,_

_I have an older brother who keeps blasting his cap gun at me! I have an arrowsoft rifle and really want to use it on him! :)  
BUt my mom said if I do I'd get it taken away. What do I do! He's not going to stop from talking. Sometimes it really sucks to be a 13 year old girl with a 17 year old brother._

_-Melody Elric T.T_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hello again Melody Elric,

All I can say is just be patient. Don't let your anger control you. Another suggestion is you should talk to him. He's your brother anyway.

There, just send me a letter again if you want to ask anything or if you're having some troubles.

* * *

The fourth letter is from **scoobygang101:**

_this story is cool... if you dont mind i want to put forth my question..._

_Dear Riza,_

_You are so awesome, and Roy should be following you instead of you following him._

_So if Roy becomes fuhrer, and lifts the fratanization law, would you two go out? Cause i've seen the way he looks at you and it's really obviouse that he likes you!_

_Just some stuff that i've been thinking about, Thank you for your time,_

_sincerely,  
Scoobygang101_

_P.S. I am a huge fma fan and you are my favorite person on the show!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hi Scoobygang101,

Thanks for the praise. Well, it's my choice to follow him and that would never change.

Hmm. I always wonder why all of you always ask something about me and the colonel. Anyway, it depends…and if it's obvious that the colonel likes me, then I should have seen it too.

You're welcome scoobygang101. Just drop by again if you have some questions or comments.

P.S. –Once again, Thank you-

* * *

The last letter is from **Carlie Guadagnolo**:

_Dear Ms. Riza-_

_I have a couple of questions._

_1) When did you start shooting? Was it before your dad died? Did he teach you? I'm a shooter myself, and my dad was the one who taught me._

_2) In chapter 39 of the manga, when you thought Colonel Mustang was dead, are you glad that Alphonse stopped you from letting yourself be killed?_

_Also, I would just like to say that it's really nice to see a tough female in a series. All too often anymore is the weak "Save Me!" type of girl, but you are definetly not that type of girl. You're an inspiration, and part of the reason I'm so into shooting. Thanks!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hello Carlie Guadagnolo,

For your first question, I only learned how to shoot when I entered the military. Nice for you to be taught by your dad.

And for your second question, yes, I am so glad. I know I looked ridiculous during that time.

Thank you. I'm glad I'm being an inspiration, just be careful when you're practicing ok? Until then.

* * *

There. I hope I answered all your questions. I also want to say thank you so much for the compliments and nice comments. I never knew that I am appreciated this much. Thank you once again.


	4. Set 3

I am having my day off today and I decided to spare some time to answer all your letters.

The first letter came from **iTorchic**:

_Dear Ms. Riza,_

_You said that if it was obvious that Colonel Mustang liked you, you'd notice right? Well, he gave you the chocolates, and if you peeked over his shoulder once in awhile when he is anwsering his letters, he's actually getting tips on how to get you to notice him. I also have a question: What if you became Furer instead of Colonel Mustang? What would be your thoughts and how do you think the Colonel react?_

_From,  
iTorchic, The Matter Alchemist_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

To iTorchic, The Matter Alchemist,

I didn't know at first that he gave me that box of chocolates and I don't like invading someone's privacy so I have no intention of peeking over his shoulders and read those letters and his replies and what's with the colonel getting tips for me to notice him? Regarding your questions, I think that would be impossible, it's not my ambition to be a Fuhrer, it's the colonel's. I promise to watch his back until he reached the top, not the other way around.

* * *

The next letter came from **crazy2926**:

_Of course we appreciate you! Why wouldn't we??_

_Thanks for answering my questions last time, here is some more!!_

_When you were younger, like first meeting Roy, did he seem at all like he is now?  
How do you feel about Havocai? (you and Havoc a couple? NEVER!! Right...?)  
Royed? Like can you please tell people, that it will never happen?? I hope...  
Who is your favorite and least favorite out of the men in the office? (Roy, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda)_

_Gracias mi amiga, que dispara a personas!! (That means, thanks my friend who shoots people, XD)_

_P.S, Here is a threat for Roy, if threating to shoot him doesn't make him do his paperwork. Tell him you'll call me and I'll fangirl attack him...and stalk him, and kidnapp him...and...well you get my point. THANKS!!_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Crazy2926,

Well, when we first met, we're still kids. Even as a kid, he's already full of ambition back then.

Havocai? You mean Havoc and me? Of course that's not going to happen. He's just my comrade and I think it's kind of weird for us to be paired.

Royed… Roy and Edward? Now that's…I can't even describe it… I don't know what's running into people's mind but I have no right to say anything bad about this. I know people have their own opinions and _tastes._

Hmm, I don't have any favorites, actually. I treat them all like a comrade and I also don't have least favorites.

and you're very welcome.

P.S. –I'll keep that in mind-

* * *

The third letter came from **LNicol1990**:

_Dear Lt. Hawkeye,_

_First off, premit me to say WOW! You are my favourite person in the state military (I don't count the Elric brothers as part of the military)._

_As for those chocolates... I confess, it was me who suggested that to the colonel, along with flowers and the occasional compliment. Please don't shoot me! T_T Let's admit it: the guy has no idea how to treat a lady properly, and I was giving him some advice. But... the fact that he actually took my advice and gave you something is proof that he likes you._

_Anyway, onto my questions._

_What's it like to work with/for Colonel Mustang? I mean, he seems like an alright guy, perhaps a bit odd with pyromaniac tendancies (but no one's perfect).  
Have you always wanted to work for the military, or do you have some other dream occupation?  
What do you think of Ed's short rants? Colonel Mustang admitted that he gets headaches sometimes, what about you?_

_I'm in Central right now, training to be a State Alchemist, so I might see you around. Don't worry though, I'll respect your privacy (and my safety) and I won't wave at you from the other side of the street._

_Best regards,_

_LNicol1990_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hello LNicol1990,

Well, let me say thank you.

So it was you…Don't worry I know you don't mean any harm. You're just helping him. Anyway, I have nothing to say about him getting some advice for me to notice him.

Regarding your questions,

Well, it's really nice to work for him although there are times that he's so intolerable specially when he's slacking off.

No, I have never thought that I'll be working for the military. I once think that I wanted to be a novelist some day but I know it's so impossible now.

Well, I know it's normal for a kid to have some rants. It doesn't affect me anyway. It's not me who was insulting his height, right?

Good luck on your training. I know it can get hard but still just do your best.

* * *

The fourth letter came from **Melody Elric**:

_TALKING DIDN'T WORK! He even stool my arrowsoft gun and shot me with it till I was bleeding! My mom yelled at him, but he didn't listen to her! Then my boyfriend broke up with me! I HATE MY LIFE!_

_-Melody Elric. T.T_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Melody Elric,

You've really got a bad big brother, huh? Just hang in there. Everything will turn out better. Don't hate life just because of the bad things happening to you. That's life anyway. Just be strong.

* * *

The fifth letter came from **Qwerty**:

_Dear Riza,_

_How did the pairing EdxRiza start? It's...not true, right? So, what could give people the idea you two like each other like that? It's kinda creepy, and only slightly less awkward than RoyxEd. O.o  
Speaking of RoyxEd, what are your thoughts on that?_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Qwerty,

I have no idea. Of course it's not true! And I don't know how did people came out with that. And about RoyxEd, I don't know how to describe it. Just like what I said to crazy2926, I don't have any right to say something bad about this.

* * *

And the last letter came from **first lieutenant riza hawkeye**...

_ahahaha! wierd its like imasking myself although im not!  
anyways...  
1.i know you have a secret relationship with the colonel and its a secret on how i knew!  
did you show roy your tattoo or your father's research?  
if roy flirts with you?  
*note: read the fanfic FLIRT by silvergothicsweethooth and  
you'll know what happens:D she's my sister*  
4. i lve your character! your my idol  
YOU KNOW TEMARI SABAKU NO from naruto. she's a LITLLE like you hahahaha:))  
if roy thought of you as an enemy because of whatsoevers and points his hand at you about to shoot what's your last words? is it: 1. i hope you reach your goal, colonel. 2. colonel, i love you. 3. i'll be watching you from another angle, i promise. 4.i'm sorry i cant keep my promise. i'll be passing before you. 5. pls do your work properly.  
care. a good fuhrer,colonel. 8.i'm sorry. i accept my punishment. someone to protect and love you colonel... but pls dont replace me... in your life.  
10. to forgive is to forget... i'll forgive y__ou... but i wont forget you. *the, colonel, parts can be changed to roy :D*  
or something totally different?_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hello there...It's odd to received a letter from a person who has the same name like me...

anyway, moving on to your questions...

1. We don't have a secret relationship and I don't want to know how did you came up with that idea.

2. It's a personal question. I'm sorry but just like what I said to Darkness4Ichi, it doesn't concern any of you.

3. I don't know... I'll just think that he's out of his mind. *I'll try reading that*

4. THANK YOU

5. Sorry, I don't know her.

(5.) 6. Hmm... I can't think of an answer to this... It's just that I know the Colonel is not that dumb to mistake me as an enemy and I can't imagine myself saying those things to him.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I'll be back again to answer all your letters. I hope I answered all your questions. Just keep them coming. Thank you once again for the comments. Till next time.


	5. Set 4

I'm back once again to answer your questions. I'm sorry if it took a long time. I've been busy in the office lately and you know how hard it is to keep an eye out not only with the colonel but with the others too. Now, let's go to your questions.

* * *

The first letter came from **, the Ice Alchemist**:

_Dear Lt Hawkeye  
Roy at his office is slacking off (again). Please don't tell him it was me. Once he was threading to burn his paper work. Anyway here comes the questions( you can answer the ones you want to)  
Does "babysitting Roy" is annoying? What would you answer Roy if asks you to wear a miniskirt? Do you have rants about him being "useless" in the rain? Oh my god! Roy is coming gotta go bye!_

_Best Regards: Ice Alchemist_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hello Ice Alchemist,

What exactly are you doing at Roy's office? Are you slacking off too? Anyway, thank you for telling me. I'll talk to him about it later.

About your question, well, it's only when he's acting like a child. There are times when he was so intolerable, really.

I would say that if he really wanted to live until he became Fuhrer, he shouldn't ask me such things, kidding aside, I will respectfully deny that request.

Hmm, rants just like Edward Elric? No, I can't remember that he ranted that but I know there are time when he is so pissed because of it.

Okay. I hope I answered your question.

* * *

The next letter came again from **first lieutenant riza hawkeye:**

_hi again! not me person! oh cani call you hawkeye or l-t as in in letters form as in leiutenant?  
if you dont want to know:D... it's obvious... i came up ith that idea since i saw a lot of fanfics about you and doujins you know comic type whatsoeers... site:  
?display=Full%20Metal%20Alchemist%2FDoujins%2FRiza%20and%20Winry%20%28English%29%2FRiza%20and%20Winry%20-%  
try it it's worth typing!  
2.I KNOW YOU DO HAVE A SECRET RELATIONSHIP! DONT HIDE IT!  
YOU'RE OBVIOUS... TO OBVIOUS...  
3. there's a fanfic in which roy's a little kinda addicted to you!:D  
4. pls read this fanfic! (ask the fma stars) it's great!  
and riza sitting on the tree. k-i-s-s i-n-g! first omes love second comes marriage third comes a baby named...!  
AH! DONT SHOOT! and you're done with the third!  
I JUST KNOW IT!  
why dont you just admit it! it's what's best!  
before you lose him...  
6. what if roy got angry at you since you ALMOST killed one of his lovers and then he pointed his fingers at you angrily not caring if you are one of his dearest subordinates...  
what will you say? dont say i dont know!_

_THERE ARE MANY FISHES IN THE SEA BUT ONLY ONE IS THE PERFECT CATCH FOR YOU. IF YOU DONT CATCH IT WHILE YOU CAN SOMEBODY ELSE MIGHT. OR YOU MIGHT LOSE IT FOREVER..._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hello again,

Well you can call me anything you want.

1. How can you tell that it's obvious? Uhm, PLEASE don't send me links like those! It's inappropriate. Please have some respect.

2. Once again, how can you tell that it's obvious?

3. hmm… I might see that later.

4. I'll try reading it if I have the time.

5. Named what??? And what should I admit?

6. Okay… this is an odd question. I won't kill one of his "lovers", I'm not that stupid.

"THERE ARE MANY FISHES IN THE SEA BUT ONLY ONE IS THE PERFECT CATCH FOR YOU. IF YOU DONT CATCH IT WHILE YOU CAN SOMEBODY ELSE MIGHT. OR YOU MIGHT LOSE IT FOREVER..."

-and what do you mean by this?

* * *

The third letter came from **Katsukun:**

_Hello Ms. Riza ^^_

_Tee hee, it's so cool that I get to talk to you. xD I made an account just to get to talk to you, and the others. Alot of people already told you how awesome you are, but I'll tell you again anyway :) You're awesome. Anyone would be lucky, to have a bodyguard/bestfriend/subordinate/lover like you. ^^ Even if sometimes Roy doesn't show that he appreciates you that much, he REALLY REALLY does. (but I guess you already knew that) Keep it up! ^^ I'm routing for you guys :D_

_And a question. How come you guys never sweat in the office? Do you guys have some sort of airconditioning? o.O And when I see your uniforms, they seem really think and heavy. :|_

_Anyway, thank you Ms. Riza! ^^  
-Katsu_

_PS. Please stop denying your Love for the Colonel. :)_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hi Katsu,

Well, that's nice. Thank you so much once again, for appreciating me. Lover? I think that would be impossible.

Yes, I already know that he care enough for _us_, his subordinates.

Regarding your question, well, the temperature is not that hot. Yes, our uniforms really are thick but they are not that heavy. They are really comfortable.

And you're welcome Katsu

P.S. –what is there to deny? I _care_ for him, isn't that enough?-

* * *

Next is **ThatGirl96**'letter:

_Swet. Beautiful answers there. Notice, SHE AVOIDED ALL QUESTIONS CONCERNING HER RELATION SHIP WITH THE COLONEL! - suspicion -_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hello, Thanks for saying that.

The real question here is why would you be suspicious? An I'm not avoiding the questions about that. I'm still answering it and giving some opinions about it right?

* * *

The last letter came from **4cherryblossoms**:

_Wow, everyone's getting these "ask _" fics these days.  
I just wanted to say that I really admire you for being such a loyal subordinate, and for definitely being a strong person despite the challenges you face. You're one of my favorite characters, so I'm really glad to have even this short moment to talk to you~_

_Did you ever have second thoughts on joining the military? Like, in the middly of training, you'd ask youself, "Why am I here?" Or something? I've kinda felt like that at some point (but I'm not in the military, just something similar XD)._

_Well, good luck with everything! Haha, especially with keeping the Colonel at his work. 8D_

_--Cherry_

Hello there Cherry,

Thank you so much. I'm glad

No, I never had never second thoughts. Well, there's a point in my life that I asked that to myself but I already knew the answer.

Yes, thank you once again. Good luck to you too.

* * *

There, I hope my answers satisfied your questions. Drop by again next time if you like to ask me some things again. Thank you and until next time. I need to get back to reading my report for tomorrow.


	6. Set 5

I'm so sorry if I've been gone for a long time. I've been busy once again these past few days. it's a good thing I've got some spare time just like now.

So, on to your questions...

* * *

the first letter is from **Katsu**:

_Hello again Ms. Riza ^^_

_Thank your for answering my letter. I'm sorry for that, I think those "lover" statements were a little bit out of line ^^; (Even if I do think you guys are together : o And that he'll probably ask you to be his First Lady when he becomes Fuhrer). Oh, when he does become Fuhrer, I'm so joining the Military since he's gonna make that mini skirt rule right? :D yay. I'm so sick of the really really long skirts I have to wear everyday. ._

_You're totally awesome for answering letters :D_

_-Katsu_

_Ps. Sometimes I think you need to Chillax and maybe let your hair down sometime. : o (I didn't mean that as an insult . please don't shoot me)_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hello Katsu,

Your welcome. Don't worry, no harm done…(okay, forget what I said. I doubt it, Katsu). Huh? You like wearing mini skirts? About the mini skirt rule, I think a lot of people specially _girls_ in the military will go against it…

Thank you.

Ps. –I'm always relaxed…and I always let my hair down when I'm home. Don't worry I won't shoot.-

* * *

The second letter came from :

_Dear: Lt Hawkeye_

_For your information I wasn't slacking off. And the Colonel asked a big favor, "could you hide those paperwork for me?" I mean he didn't even say please. But to keep him getting shot and lost my rank. I have to work OT last night. I hope he appreciate the effort. BTW Havoc have been flirting with the other female state alchemists. If he turns up in the office with injuries then you can imagine what happen to him.  
Sorry for suck a long letter  
Best Regards  
The Ice Alchemist.  
P.S say "Hi" to the Black Hayate and Elric brothers_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Oh, sorry. Hmm… really? Well, that's _interesting_. So the report I read last time was done by you? So that's why it doesn't have any errors. Funny, my right index finger starts twitching on its own…

Thank you for telling me this and thank you also for keeping me up to date with what's happening to them when I'm away.

P.S. –I already said Hi to Hayate for you but the Elric brothers are not here right now, i'll just tell them you said hi when they dropped by-

* * *

The third letter cam from **first lieutenant hawkeye**:

_note: all of the ADMIT IT or SAY IT or something related to that means you're feelings...  
it!  
2. sayit!  
and where is your wedding or anniversarry?  
cat hide the truth nor can you hide LOVE!  
5.i saw you making out... what was that about? and why keep denying?  
6.i saw you many times making out... almost 3 time a week!  
7.i come to your office so i see it...  
8.i saw roy has a picture of you in a frame in his house on his bed desk and beside the pic was a box... and whats inside is a nice WEDDING RING!  
a necklace!  
a king size bed reserved for the two of you... both when you get married or when you're making out!:D  
I'LL BE BACK!_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

First lieutenant Hawkeye,

feelings for what?

feelings for what? If you're asking what I'm feeling right now, I feel okay.

3. Huh? I'm not married yet.

truth and why should I hide LOVE?

Answer for 5 to 7: that's not true and you can't some to our office like that.

Answer for 8 to 9: how did you know?

10. that is so…weird…

okay... I'll be waiting.

* * *

The fourth letter came from **Silvaria**:

_Hello Ms. Hawkeye,  
Well, I know you've been getting a lot of questions about Roy, so I'll completely ignore that topic.  
I've got two questions. First, what other jobs would you like to have if you weren't in the military? And second, how well do you think you could handle being in the Elrics' position?  
Um... that's it, so goodnight! And I hope that report wasn't too dull.  
-Silvaria_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Silvaria,

Hmm, I think I wanted to become a novelist, but that is just a childhood dream.

For your second question, I would do just what they are doing: moving forward and never looking back.

The report is not dull…actually it is very well made which is very suspicious for the colonel to have a very well written report. Goodnight then.

* * *

The fifth letter came from **LNicol1990**:

_Hello again Lieutenant, _

_I would have sent a letter earlier, but I've been busy with my alchemy studies. Soon, I hope to actually perform a transmutation (I'll let you know how it goes). _

_Anyway, onto my question. Have you ever been on Youtube? I'm only asking cause there's a vid on there called 'Mustang proposes to Hawkeye', and I'm curious to your reaction. _

_That's it for now, I've got to get back to my studies. _

_Best regards, _

_LNicol1990_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi LNicol1990,

How are you studies? I hope you're doing fine. Good luck for that.

About your question, nope, I've never been into Youtube. 'Mustang proposes to Hawkeye' huh, well, I'm not interested in seeing that.

Good luck once again in your studies.

* * *

And the last letter came from **Ruingaraf**:

_Hello. I can see that you're getting annoyed by some of these questions, so I'll ask some different ones that don't pertain to the Colonel or to miniskirts. :D _

_On your day off (prior to meeting Barry the Chopper), I notice that you have an interesting wardrobe for your everyday wear. But you produce a gun, even while dressed as a civillian! I have a few questions to you pertaining to that. _

_- Do you always carry a gun on your person, even where forbidden by law?  
- Do you buy your clothing soley with hiding of weapons/practicallity in mind, or do you also include personal preference in what you buy?  
- Where did you get your tan jacket from the most recent chapters? I think it's really cool, and I want one. XD _

_Also... _

_- Are you aware that General Grumman is your grandfather? (Well, you know now.)  
- Between you, Roy, and Havoc, who do you think is the best chef?  
- Did you have any hobbies as a child? Perhaps reading mystery novels?  
- I have heard that the military is developing flying machines, tenatively called "Aeroplanes". Would you be interested in flying one, or would you rather keep both feet firmly on the ground?  
- Is there anything you want to say to the people who characterize you as a trigger-happy, short-tempered violent person? _

_That's all for now! Thanks! _

_-Ruingaraf_

Hi Ruingaraf

Thanks for noticing that. It's not that I'm getting annoyed, it's just that I can't figure out why these people always ask about my relationship with the colonel.

Regarding your questions,

-Yes, I always carry a gun. It's for my protection and for somebody else's protection.

-Uhm, I like buying comfortable clothes, you know clothes that are not flashy and revealing, in short simple clothes and yes I make sure that I can hide a weapon when I wear it.

-I bought it in some store in East city.

Also…

-Yes, I am aware that he's my grandfather.

-Best chef? I'm not sure because I've never seen them cook.

-I love reading novels when I'm still a child, even now if I have some spare time I read my favorite novels.

-Aeroplanes? I think not. I think it would be much better if I stay on the ground than fly.

-I'm not that violent, I just like things to be in order and yeah, I can be strict but I don't go overboard.

Your welcome.

* * *

Thank you for sending your questions. I hope I answered them all. It might take a long time before I post the next set of letters again. Just keep it on coming. Well, I'm off. The colonel is calling us.


End file.
